On Wings Of Flame
by Electronight
Summary: Naruto born in Earthland was orphaned when his parents were killed by a dark guild Naruto was captured but years later Naruto breaks out, and in his Escape finds a strange fruit, now On Wings of Flame a new phoenix shall rise. Some One Piece cross as well
1. Chapter 1

**On Wings of Flame **

_Naruto born in Earthland was orphaned, when his parents were killed by a dark guild Naruto was captured but years later Naruto breaks out, and in his Escape finds a strange fruit, now On Wings of Flame a new phoenix shall rise. NarutoXFairyTailXSomeOnePiece_

* * *

><p>AN This is a response to a challenge put up by Pokeflip1, I might not follow the challenge exactly though be I honestly like the idea of a NarutoxCana pairing, but I don't really know how this one will turn out yet. I accepted the challenge because I was looking to start a Fairy Tail crossover and this challenge popped up as I was thinking about so I decided what hell. I might post up some other Fairy Tail cross's soon I dunno. Uni is staring soon so updates will not be fast, and as for my other stories I'll be getting back to working on them soon I hope.

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

"**Summons" speaking**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or One piece or anything to do with them.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Naruto Uzumaki was a very unlucky child, at the age of 9 he was smart enough to realise this. When he was just 5 years old his home and his parents had been attacked by a group of rogue mages, who belonged to a dark guild in the area. They attacked because his parents were both very powerful mages and they feared that soon his parents would gather forces and lead an attack on their guild.

His parents put up and incredible fight and performed feats of magic that would have left many gazing in awe, but unfortunately the dark guild had some powerful mages of their own, and with those mages and a pure numbers advantage Naruto's parents were eventually worn down and killed.

Naruto had been told to hide while this was going on and so he hid in a closet unfortunately hearing all of the noises stop he thought his parents had won and so he opened the door to look out, just in time to see his parents deaths.

On seeing the death of his parents something powerful within Naruto awoke, and in his rage and despair at his parents death he unleashed that power and with an inarticulate cry suddenly many of the mages that had attacked his home collapsed unconscious, the only ones to remain standing were the dark guilds most powerful members.

The mages who were still conscious quickly followed the sound of Naruto's cry and on orders of the leader of the group knocked him out, tied him up and brought him with them, after they had managed to wake their unconscious members.

After that Naruto's memory was a little fuzzy from what he could remember every time he awoke he was quickly knocked out again, but sometimes they didn't notice he was awake, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't escape and he couldn't activate the mysterious power again.

He was able to overhear some conversations during his time as the dark guilds captive, though he didn't pay much attention to many of the things they said, he did pay particular attention when they spoke about what they were going to do with him. Apparently since both of his parents were incredibly powerful, and judging by his power at his age he was going to be more powerful than either of them and that combined with the strange power he had shown made him quite valuable to certain people.

The leaders decision was that he was going to be sold to people he called 'Zeref worshippers' at some place called the Tower of Heaven. He said they were looking for a powerful child to sacrifice upon the towers completion. That was all he was able to hear before they noticed he was awake and he was quickly knocked out again.

When he woke up once more he was in a dark cell, after what he thought was an hour someone came to check up on him and he found out he was locked in the dungeons, in the Tower of Heaven.

The person said he was going to be crucial to the resurrection of Zeref when the tower was finished, Naruto was indeed young but he was a very intelligent child and remembering that the dark guilds leader had said they would sacrifice him he knew what the person in front of him was referring to. Apparently the Dark guild had mentioned his power to these people as he was kept secluded from anyone else in the tower, but he was checked on rather frequently.

There were apparently some perks to being the final sacrifice, those being that he needed to be in good condition when he was to be sacrificed, so he was given enough food and water, so he didn't need to worry about starving. Every few days he was taken from his cell under heavy guard up to another part of the tower, here the people who ran the tower tried to convert him, at the beginning they tried to be nice and convince them they were good people who had saved him from the dark guild.

But he wasn't so easily fooled, he remembered that they were going to sacrifice him when this place was finished, he had also heard mutters when he was still a captive of the dark guild about how these people were worse than them, if the people who killed his parents said thought guys were bad there was no way he was going to trust them.

And after a while, trying to keep some semblance of time in a dungeon where there was no light was next to impossible, they gave up on trying to be nice and instead of trying to convert him they tried to break him, they tried mind games but he didn't react, then they tried torture but due to the fact they couldn't harm him too much they mostly used magic to cause pain. They seemed to particularly like to use lightning magic because as long as they didn't use too much he would recover quickly afterwards and then they could start again. But no matter what they did he remained strong glaring back at his tormentors defiantly, he refused to let them beat him, he refused to lose.

Though he always hid it when the guards were around or when he was being checked on there were a few times where he was close to breaking, but there precautions against him turned out to be his saving grace. It just so happened that in the dungeons he was kept in had quite a lot of rats, and he used them to practice the power he had unlocked when his parents had died. It took many months to eventually get a breakthrough but he did, and he kept practicing over and over for years until he was able to use it on demand.

It was that which kept him going, his training gave him hope that he would one day be able to get away and that hope kept him going for 4 years and that was when his chance for came.

* * *

><p>After 4 years the guards he was transported with had been lessened significantly, originally he wasn't to be moved without 4 guards and two mages watching him, now though they mostly thought that the dark guild had lied to them, so now he was only transported with two guards.<p>

As was said before Naruto was a very unlucky child and he knew this well, but he also knew that one day that luck had to change and it seemed like today was that day.

As Naruto was being brought up for another torture session, there was a sudden defining 'Boom' and the whole tower seemed to shake, then there was the sounds of people yelling and guards running all over the place and lots of shouting, but through it all some things were heard clearly like "Breakout" and "Need reinforcements" with these few snippets of information it was rather easy to figure out what happened.

Naruto's heart began to beat faster, this was the chance he had been waiting for, the chance he needed, the guards who were moving him ran up to another guard and got them to explain the situation.

It also gave Naruto the time he needed, he took a deep breath and focused all his strength and all of his will and with it he once more unleashed his power with as much force as he could.

"GRAHHHH!" he let out a yell as he felt the power working and forced it to keep going until he was certain that all the guards around him were down. Within seconds of his yell all the guards around him had their eyes roll up into the back of their heads and they all collapsed, seeing this Naruto let the power go again and felt it settle back down inside him. Feeling drained for keeping it up so long he leaned again a wall to catch his breath briefly, he simply guessed that using his power on other people was more draining than rats, what he didn't know was that most of the weaker willed guards within a couple hundred metres of him had all collapsed.

Having caught his breath he quickly stood and moved to one of the guards he was being transported by and searching him, he quickly found the keys to the shackles they kept on him while moving him, he unlocked them throwing them behind him, he then took a glance and saw the guards sword, after a moments hesitation he grabbed it, he figured even if he had no idea how to use it, it would be better off with him than the guard.

Sword now in hand he took off as fast as he could down the right hallway, as part of the mind games they used against him the guards often lead him passed the exit out to the docks, it was supposed to be something about allowing him to be so close to freedom but never able to reach it before they dragged him off again. But they had done it too often as Naruto now had the route memorized and he repeated it so often that he would probably never forget it.

As he ran he muttered it to himself "… Right, second left , right, end of the hall, left, end of the hall, right". As he got closer the enormity of what he was doing and what was happening hit, he was escaping, He was going to be Free! But he quickly scolded himself, those thoughts were for when he was away, right now he needed to focus.

Despite his thoughts though he still felt a rush of elation as he reached the dock exit, running out he felt the fresh air and then smelled the scent of the sea air, in the distance he could see a boat already moving off into the distance and he was able to feel glad for whoever was on the boat that had gotten away, even though he was slightly annoyed that he was only a few minutes late to catch a ride.

Looking around he soon spotted a small rowboat in the water, and at that moment, to Naruto nothing could have looked as good as that boat did, using the sword he had grabbed he cut the rope holding the boat to the docks and jumped in, quickly rowing as fast as he could in the direction he had seen the ship go off in.

* * *

><p>By morning the next day Naruto had reached a shore, it looked like a beach of some sort or something, he wasn't sure but he honestly didn't care. He had done it, He had escaped, He was Free! He couldn't help it as he suddenly started to chuckle, growing into full laughter until eventually he was rolling around in the sand laughing his head off.<p>

He laughed like a mad man for about five minutes or so, before he started claming down, he now lay, letting out occasional chuckles, spread eagle on the sand a giant grin spliting his face.

But then as he finally let himself relax and the adrenalin wore off the past day suddenly seemed to hit him all at once, he felt exhausted, hungry and thirsty and the pain from near constantly rowing until he got to shore almost made him cry out.

Despite how tired he was though, and no matter how much he wanted to he knew that sleeping where he was a bad idea. So ignoring his body's screaming protests he pulled him self to his feet and started looking around for any signs of people or a path to follow or something along those lines.

Peering off into the distance he smiled as he spotted smoke rising, it was a long way away so he could barely see it but it was there, forcing his body onwards he started to head down the coast towards where he saw the smoke.

On his way he came across what seemed to be a shipwreck, the odd thing was though that from where it was and how it was damaged it looked like it had dropped from the sky or something. His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach roaring at the chance to possibly find something edible. He stumbled towards the ship and painfully made his way up to the deck to begin his search.

He found that the place had very little of interest, he did find some clothes though, he found a white coat that while was far to large for him was still much better than what the people at the Tower of Heaven had given him to wear, so he put that on and also grabbed a sheet putting some of the other clothes he liked on it and then tied it up to work as a type of sack.

He unfortunately did not find any food on the ship, but as he made his way around he did come upon what seemed to be the area where the goods where kept, he quickly started breaking open crates and putting anything he thought was useful into his improvised sack. He found a barrel and breaking open a hole in it, some liquid started to rush out, cupping his hands to grab some of it he brought it to his mouth and then he had his first drink of beer.

He didn't really care what it was though as he was very thirsty so he quickly drank his fill. Once he was done he resumed his search of the area feeling incredibly refreshed and a lot better than he had a moment ago, as he reached the back of the room he spotted something in the corner, it looked like a chest. He went over and saw that it was indeed a chest, he opened it up and was very surprised at what he found, there were only five things in the chest, four of them were books which he couldn't really read, the Zeref worshippers didn't really care whether he could read or write so he couldn't read very well. But the thing that drew his attention was a strange fruit, it was light blue in colour and was covered in a pattern of swirls. Another strange thing was the stalk at the top looked sort of like a birds head.

But even as he noticed these strange things, there was a more dominant thought going through his head _'FOOD!'._

Grabbing the fruit and sniffing it to see if it was okay to eat, finding that it didn't smell weird he quickly took a large bite out of it and swallowed barely chewing, he also quickly choked when he tasted it, it was horrible, but steeling himself he forced himself to ignore the taste and eat more. It didn't matter if it tasted horrid he needed to eat something.

When he had finished with the fruit he dropped it back into the chest, he glanced at the books and thought for a moment. He decided that if these books were kept in a chest then they must be valuable in some way so he gathered them up and put them into his sack as well. With that his inspection of the ship was done.

He went back out to the deck, and then back onto the beach, he continued his journey down the beach, now far happier with his thirst quenched and food in his belly he walked towards where he could now more clearly see smoke coming from a fire.

* * *

><p>When he found the source of the smoke, it turned out to be a group of fisherman who were using the fire to cook, them seeing him quickly brought him over and gave him more food and fresh water and he explained to them what had happened to him. Hearing his story the fishermen brought him back to their nearby village so he could rest from his ordeals.<p>

He stayed in that village for four years, the people there taught him to read and write, how to fish and live in and provide for himself in the wild and anything else he needed to learn. When he first learned how to read, the first things he had read were the books he had found on the ship. One of them was a story which immediately became his favourite story, the story of One Piece, and Monkey D. Luffy's journey to become the Pirate King.

He became so enamoured with it he put a D in his own name proclaiming that he was now Uzumaki D. Naruto. He also read the other books one of them was a training manual in something called the Rokushiki, and the other two were journals. And though he didn't realize it until much later one of the journals was the journal of the Pirate King, Luffy's own journal, in it he detailed a lot of things that weren't mentioned in the story including how he was trained in Haki use by Silvers Rayleigh, when he read about this Naruto finally discovered what his unknown ability was, Haoshoku Haki. It was then he realized that the story may not have been a story but he didn't think too much on it.

The final journal was of a man called Marco the Phoenix, and it was in this book he discovered what exactly he had done when he had eaten that fruit on the ship. In the book Marco described finding the fruit and what it looked like so Naruto knew it was the same, he even described the disgusting taste. But he also described what the fruit did, the mythical zoan Devil Fruit that allowed one to turn themselves into a phoenix. Marco also went a bit into the different things he did to train himself in his powers but there wasn't a lot. After testing and finding out that he did indeed have the powers of the Devil Fruit, he realized that he too would need to train himself to be able to control them properly.

And so after four years in the village at the age of 13 he left, saying his goodbyes and thanks to the people who had taken him in and cared for him, he packed up all he needed including the books and left to begin his training. He was amazed when he thought about it, all the powers he could gain thanks to finding an odd fruit and four books, the Rokushiki, the three colors of Haki and his Devil Fruit powers. He swore to himself that he would get stronger, his parents had both been great mages and in their memory he would strive to surpass them, so that when they finally met again they would be proud of him.

* * *

><p>Timeskip 6 years later (1 year before cannon begins)<p>

"So this is it huh?" Naruto said as he looked at the mages guild in front of him. Naruto had grown up and filled out well and was considered to be very handsome by the different girls he had met during his years traveling and training. He stood at roughly six foot one, with spiky sun kissed blonde hair which hung down to his shoulders, and he had deep blue eyes which seemed to glow with an inner fire.

His skin was tanned from spending so much of his time training outside, and as there always had been on his cheeks were six whisker like marks, he was currently wearing a long trench coat that was colored white, it was opened at the front to show that he didn't wear a shirt, it also had the advantage of showing off his well developed body and rock hard 6-pack.

On the back of the trench coat was a design of a phoenix in orange. He wore simple black pants which were fairly loose to give him more freedom to move and on his feet he wore open sandals, he had been often asked why he didn't were boots or sturdier shoes, because from what most people had seen his style of attacking was based mainly around kicks but the only answer he gave them was "It's easier this way"

In his personal opinion his training had gone very well, not only had he learned a great amount and gained impressive control over his phoenix powers, using the training manual he had managed to learn and was close to mastering the Rokushiki and he had also using Luffy's journal trained himself in the three types of Haki he was still a far cry from mastering any of them but he could now use the three of them to an extent he was happy with for the moment.

He felt like he was finally ready to join a guild, and that was what brought him to Magnolia town, more precisely in front of the guild Fairy Tail, from the stories he had heard from different people he had met Fairy Tail sounded like a place he would enjoy.

Shifting the rucksack that hung over one shoulder into a better position he walked up to the doors of Fairy Tail's main lobby and pushed them open.

And then with wide eye's he looked on at the chaos, all over the main hall people were fighting each other and there were tables and bottles being thrown across the room, but even as he watched them all fight the feeling he got from everyone from his Kenbunshoku Haki was one of happiness, all of them were having fun and were happy as they fought with each other even if they didn't show it outwardly.

A grin worked its way onto his face as he looked around a bit more, yeah he could definitely come to like this place.

"Hey, Welcome to Fairy Tail, is there something I can help you with?"

The women who spoke had white hair and had a portion of it bound in a frontward pony tail. She had blue eyes, large breasts, and a voluptuous body. She wore a maroon dress that had a pink bow on the front of it, along with pink trimmings, a blue tear drop shaped necklace, and a white flower bracelet. Naruto quickly recognized her as Fairy Tail's ... well cover girl would be the best description, but he had to admit the pictures clearly did not do her justice, she was radiant.

Realizing that he was staring, Naruto blushed and answered her question, Mirajane was sending him an amused look but he continued on even if it was a bit nervously "Ah, um, Yeah I was actually hoping to talk to the guild master about joining"

Mirajane looked surprised for a moment but then smiled more brightly than before."The Master is in his office, if you wait at the bar I'll bring him out ..." she said trailing off and he then realized he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Oh, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki D. Naruto" he said with a grin, which made Mirajane blush lightly. She then led him over to the bar, both of them absently dodging the different things that were thrown by guild members who were still absorbed in their brawl. When they reached the bar, which by either planning or pure coincidence was the only area that was safe from the rest of the guild, Mirajane gestured for him to sit and then headed off saying she would be back in a minute, she was presumably going towards the master's office.

Naruto turned around and started looking at the different members of Fairy Tail, he saw a guy with pink hair and a scale like scarf, arguing with a guy who had dark hair and was currently ... stripping? He shook off the oddness of that, the two of them seemed to be about two seconds from punching each other.

Most of the members were sitting at the various tables in groups either chatting or drinking, there were still a handful of them fighting, he saw a tall guy with white hair yell something about 'Being a Man!' before decking the guy next to him. Turning to look down the rest of the bar and spotted a woman she had wavy brown hair which fell to mid back and blue eyes, her upper body was covered in a bikini-style top which exposed a lot of her large breasts, she wore metallic bracelets on her arms. A belt diagonally crosses over her chest, holding up a tail of feathers behind her waist which looked to be a purse of some kind. She wore knee-length black shorts with a belt on her lower body, as well as high-heeled shoes.

'_Another stunning woman'_he thought to himself, he had traveled a lot while training and in one place he had met two women who blew most of the beautiful women he had met out of the water.

She must have noticed him looking at her because she looked over; he smiled lightly calling out "Hey"

She gave him a wave "Hey, so what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nah, I'm actually here to talk to the master about joining" he answered, and again this seemed to surprise her as well, judging from the look on her face."Why so surprised?" he asked, Fairy Tail was a well known guild, but both this girl and Mirajane seemed surprised that he wanted to join.

The woman chuckled slightly "it's mostly because we don't have the best reputation, most of the news that's reported about our guild is about how much stuff we destroy, so we don't get that many new guy's" she explained "So what made you want to join?" she asked curiously.

"Well a couple of people I met while I was traveling around said that this was a good guild, and some of them had hired you guys in the past and they said you did great work, even if you do go a bit overboard sometimes, that combined with the fact that the people around here can't say a bad word about you guys, it seemed like a good choice" Here he smirked. "Besides I have to say ..." he paused as they both watched as a guy got thrown across the room "This place looks like a lot of fun".

The woman smiled "I can definitely say it's never boring here" Naruto turned back towards her "My names Naruto D. Uzumaki" he introduced himself with a grin, the woman grinned back "Cana Alberona"

He stared for a few seconds and then asked "So, you feel like sharing some of that?" he gestured towards a barrel of beer that was sitting on the bar beside her, and she responded with a rather childish "No, mine" and then tried to use her body to shield the barrel from him.

Naruto couldn't help it as he started to laugh and Cana joined in a few moments later.

After they both calmed down Naruto decided to ask something that had been bugging him since he had heard about Fairy Tail "Ne, Cana, why was this guild named Fairy Tail? It isn't exactly a name I would think a mages guild would usually use"

Cana smiled at him, he rather liked her smile he decided, and then she nodded her head at something behind him saying "I don't think I would be the best person to explain that, he would do a better job".

Confused Naruto looked around and jumped a bit, making Cana laugh, when he saw a little old man sitting on the bar to the side of him, the old man noticing he had Naruto's attention, waved with a short "Yo" while grinning at him.

He then started to study Naruto, and Naruto had the feeling he was being judged. The old man nodded seemingly satisfied and then spoke "So you want to know the meaning of our guilds name hmm?".

Naruto, who was still a bit shocked at being snuck up on by an old man, was snapped out of it by his question "Um, Yeah, I've wondered about it since I first heard the name, and I just have the feeling that it means something, that it's more than a simple name" Naruto tried to explain.

The old man grinned "You're perceptive" he stated, praising Naruto "The meaning of Fairy Tail starts with a question" he began and Naruto focused on the old guy's words.

"Do Fairy's really have Tails? Do they even exist ..." the guy then gestured towards the room "Like them and that question this place is an eternal mystery ... A never ending adventure!" the old man then looked back to Naruto "That is what Fairy Tail means ... That is what Fairy Tail is" he finished decisively.

Naruto was then startled as there was a sudden cheer from the rest of the guild, it seemed that they had all quieted down and were listening to the old man as well. Naruto who had focused on what the old man was saying hadn't even noticed that they had stopped fighting.

As Naruto looked around at the cheering guild members, and thought about the old mans words his face broke into a grin, what he had said reminded Naruto of the ending of his favorite book, or rather the way it didn't end, In it Luffy did eventually become the Pirate King but that wasn't the end, as Luffy and the Straw-hat Pirates went on, continuing on their own never ending adventure as it were. The book ended on the words "And once more they sailed off into the horizon, towards their next adventure".

"A never ending adventure huh?" Naruto asked out loud, he grinned widely "Sounds like exactly what I was lookin' for Gramps" Naruto finished glancing towards the old guy, who had started to smirk at him.

Then Mirajane came back from where she had gone, she had a slight frown on her face which disappeared when she spotted the old man beside Naruto. "Master, there you are!" she exclaimed. Naruto's eyes widened as he found out just who the old man was.

Naruto stared at the smirking Makarov , before he smirked as lightly as well, appreciating a good prank, "So, Master huh?" He asked.

"Who did you think I was?" Makarov asked his smirk growing wider; Naruto matched it and answered bluntly "An old man looking to get drunk".

At that Makarov laughed, stating "Well, I'm that too".

"So, what do you think old man, can I join?" Naruto asked but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Makarov laughed some more, then exclaimed loudly "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" and then he yelled to the room getting everyone's attention "Oi!, Everyone Fairy Tail has it's newest member ! It's time for a welcoming party, somebody get more booze!" At the last line Cana cheered a little louder than everyone else.

And thus the legend of Fairy Tails Phoenix began.

* * *

><p>And there it is, a lot longer than I thought it would be for a prologue but, meh. The first chapter is mostly done. So you can expect it some time next week.<p>

Til Next Time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ right I have decided mostly what I'm going to do in terms of the cannon arc's and my own original stuff that I want to put in, basically this chapter is the first episode of Fairy Tail, so it is a year later or so from when Naruto has joined Fairy Tail, Some of that time or things that happened during that time will be shown in flashbacks but other than that I am starting off from this point.

What I have chosen to do for my original stuff is to spread out the cannon arcs further than what they are in the Anime, and in between the normal arcs, I'm going to write my own arcs that will focus on Naruto and whoever else I decide to use for that arc. Also Naruto will not be with Natsu's team all the time, so he will not be involved in some arcs like the Deliora one for instance.

Now for pairings … I'm not sure yet what I want to do with the pairings, I've gotten some pretty good idea's from people who have messaged me but for the moment I'm still undecided as to what to do. Feel free to put any idea's you have into a review or a PM and I'll get back to you.

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

"**Summons" speaking**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or One piece or anything to do with them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

(Naruto has joined Fairy Tail but from there, there is a timeskip to the start of cannon read the AN for more info. For now Naruto has gotten close to various members of the guild but that will be shown more in future chapters.)

"Natsu, We're here! In Hargeon" The blue cat known as Happy exclaimed, to the face down form of Natsu Dragneel, who was on the floor clutching his stomach.

The conductor of the train just stared on at the scene, sweat dropping and completely confused as to what he should do. "Get up! Get up!" Happy said waving his paws around, and then the train conductor finally managed to blurt out "Is he okay?".

"Aye!" Happy replied quickly, turning briefly to look at the conductor as he spoke before turning back and resuming his attempts to convince Natsu that they were no longer moving so he should get up.

The conductor was about to speak up again but was stopped abruptly by someone placing a hand on his shoulder, turning the conductor found himself looking at none other than Naruto D. Uzumaki, he shook his head tiredly at the downed form of Natsu before speaking to the conductor.

"It's okay really, he always gets like this. Natsu really can't handle any type of transportation." Naruto explained to the man, getting an 'Aye!' from Happy and a groan of either pain or agreement from Natsu, which was followed by him saying weakly "I'll never take the train again …".

The conductor's thoughts ran along the lines of _'If this is how you end up, that may not be a bad idea'_

Naruto sighed and walked over to Natsu, grabbing one of his arms; Naruto dragged Natsu up and threw one of his arms over his shoulders. "It's alright, I'll take care of him" Naruto said to the conductor, and he then proceeded to, mostly, drag Natsu's limp body off of the train and onto the platform.

Happy followed them out looking at the town of Hargeon, and commented "If the info we got is right 'Salamander' should be in this town".

"I've told you guy's the chances of this 'Salamander' being Igneel are practically non-existent" Naruto said finishing with a sigh, he let Natsu down so he was sitting on the platform, behind them the noise of the train moving off could be heard.

"But anyways good luck guy's I hope you find something, but for now I have to get to my job" Naruto grumbled the last part and then started to walk away from the two.

"Thanks …" Natsu said his voice coming out a lot stronger than it had a minute ago. Naruto waved over his shoulder calling back "I'll try and meet up with you guys later".

Naruto then pulled out of his pants pocket, a wooden box and a note, reading the note he muttered the words aloud "deliver this to the magic shop in Hargeon" and underneath there was an address. Apparently a supply caravan heading to Hargeon had been attacked by bandits and ransacked, this was something they had either missed or left behind and the person who ordered it still wanted it delivered, but the caravans weren't willing to use the path to Hargeon until the bandits had been taken care of. So the person who ordered it put up a request for any mages that were heading to town to deliver it and there would be a small reward.

But even so Naruto couldn't hold back a sigh, it was demeaning to have to a job like this, god dammit, he was an S-Class mage, and here he was doing a crappy delivery mission that paid crap all.

He stuffed both the box and the note back into his pocket, _'These disappearances the old man wants me to check out better be worth doing this' _he thought, within the last five days, there had been a worrying amount of missing persons reported in Hargeon and the surrounding area, mostly Hargeon though. Master Makarov had asked him to go down and check it out; he gave him this delivery job as a reason for him to be in town.

Because if he just went into town and suddenly solved all of the missing persons cases and stopped the cause, on his own without a mission request to do so, it would make the magic council look bad because they hadn't, either noticed the rise of missing persons or had done nothing to stop it, the people only being helped because he had decided to check it out when they hadn't, would make them either look heartless (because they hadn't sent help) or incompetent (because they hadn't noticed) to the public.

And if that happened then they would punish both him and Fairy Tail for making them look bad. But if he was already in town for a job and then just happened to solve the cases and stop the cause, because he ran into it, then that would give him and Fairy Tail some leeway to defend themselves.

With another sigh Naruto walked off into the town, going to go get the job out of the way before he began checking out the missing persons.

* * *

><p>"What! There's only one magic store in this entire town?" A girl half yelled at the store owner. She had brown eyes and blond hair part of which was tied by a ribbon in a singular bunch to the right side of her head, she had large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wore a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, held a bunch of keys. She also wore some sort of high heels. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia.<p>

"Yes. This town lives off the fishing business instead of magic." The shopkeeper explained, not seeing Lucy's depressed face at this information, or if he did he simply ignored it and continued on "Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic, the only reason this store exists and survives is because traveling mages who come through town."

Lucy sighed loudly at the man's explanation "I guess this was a total waste, then?" though the way she said it made it more of a statement than a question.

Lucy pretty much ignored the man now as he went about trying, somewhat desperately, to sell her different things in the shop. She absently replied that she already had a ColorS magic as she looked around some of the shelves a bit more.

"What I'm actually searching for are some powerful gate key's" She said hopefully, looking over at the man, "Ah, unfortunately the last key I have is still being delivered" The man said sadly and Lucy too deflated.

At that point the bell above the shops door rang as a blond, blue eyed guy, wearing a white trench coat walked in.

Naruto took a quick look around; he smiled and nodded at Lucy, who blushed rather prettily he thought, as her eyes flicked from his face to his uncovered chest.

Lucy watched frozen as one of the hottest guys she had ever seen walked into the store, he had spiky blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, she blushed as he smiled at her and blushed deeper as her eyes drifted to his chest and rock hard ab's.

She stared and had to stop herself from drooling at his body. As he walked past she mentally berated herself for staring like an idiot.

Naruto walked past the cute blonde, his eyes lingering slightly on her body as he did so, and up to the counter, he started speaking to the shop owner, "Are you the guy who run's this place?" at the mans nod he pulled out the wooden box and handed it over to him, the owner smiled widely at Naruto thanking him, he then asked for him to wait a minute while he got the payment.

As the owner went into the back, Naruto turned to look at the girl in the store, with a quick glance, he noticed the keys on her hip, which would make her a Celestial Spirit mage, he also notice she had a very nice body.

Seeing that she had noticed him looking he smiled and introduced himself "Hi, I'm Naruto".

Lucy blushed a little as she felt the guy looking at her, looking over at him she was pleasantly surprised to see that he wasn't leering at her, most guys just stared at her chest when they saw her, quickly snapping out of her surprise she introduced herself after him "I-I'm Lucy" she said stuttering a little.

His smile gained some mirth when she stuttered, it was cute, but he had to admit he had seen girls do a lot worse when he walked by, one memory of a women shouting at him to ' Take her like an animal' came to mind before he shook it away. "Lucy, huh? A pretty name for a pretty girl" she blushed again, but before he could go on, or Lucy reply the shop owner came back in, with the box and a small stack of bills.

"Here you are young man and thank you again" he said handing over the money to Naruto.

Naruto just waved off the man's thanks "It wasn't a problem; I was heading this way anyway".

With a wave Naruto headed back towards the door, waving goodbye to Lucy as he went. Lucy was about to follow but the shop owner stopped her saying "Now then young Miss, you said you were looking for gate keys, yes?" And with that the old man opened the box Naruto delivered showing off a silver gate key.

Lucy gasped as she saw it "That's the Canis Minor, Nikora" She said obviously excited.

The shop owner sweatdropped, before saying "You do know this key isn't powerful at all, don't you?".

Lucy's cheeks reddened and she turned away slightly saying simply "So what? I was looking for this one …" She picked up the box and key and happily asked "How much?".

The owner held up two fingers and replied "20,000 jewels". With a more serious expression leaned closer and asked again "How much might it be again?".

The shopkeeper didn't back down though "Like I said, 20,000 jewels".

Hearing this the shop went deathly quiet, and Lucy and the old man stared at each other, then suddenly Lucy hopped up onto the counter, leaning so her skirt rode up showing off more of her legs and she zipped her top down a bit to show off more cleavage, and then posed with one arm behind her head, asking in a cute voice "Come on, how much is it, _really,_ you wonderful old man you …".

* * *

><p>Lucy walked angrily down the street, practically stomping, while muttering angrily to herself "He only knocked off 1,000 jewels? So my looks are only worth 1,000 jewels?" A dark look came over her face and a tick mark developed over her eye. "That's nothing! It pisses me off … if that's all I can get then …" Lucy cut herself off as she noticed a head of blonde hair further on down the street. Recognizing the white trench coat she called out to Naruto.<p>

Hearing his name the blonde mage turned and looked around and then he spotted Lucy heading towards him, he waved with a grin and then waited for her to catch up to him.

"Hey Lucy …" he said as she came up beside him, a quick glance to her hip and he saw the extra key there. "Ah, so you bought the key I delivered" Lucy was surprised that he had noticed her keys, but that was wiped away as the dark look crossed her face again, and she said blankly "Yes, I did".

Naruto, although he was a powerful mage, couldn't help but sweat when that look was directed at him, he sighed in relief as she brightened up quickly, and with a smile Lucy asked him where he was going now, inwardly hoping that he wasn't doing anything and then maybe they could go out to eat together or something.

"Hmm, well after I delivered the key, I was going to go meet up with a friend of mine, he's looking for something and some rumors said it might be here."

Lucy looked a little down heartened at that, but they were both distracted when they heard a lot of girls screaming.

A few girls ran past them, talking to each other, "They said a famous mage has come to town". Naruto started to get a little nervous when he heard that but calmed down when another girl practically yelled "It's Salamander-sama".

'_Phew, they haven't recognized me yet, it's pretty lucky that this town has such a small magical community, otherwise I would have been noticed by __now' _Naruto thought with some relief, though he wasn't as popular as Erza or Mirajane, the fact that he practically came out of nowhere, and finished the S-Class promotion trails within months of joining a guild, meant that he was pretty well known.

He then blushed, and there was also that photo shoot, Makarov had made him do as punishment as well. Luckily those pictures were only in the latest issue so if he hurried he could take care of everything here before he was recognized and then go lay low in the guild, until news about the photo shoot passed.

"Wait a second …" Naruto said remembering what those girls had screamed, he then let out a loud sigh "'Salamander' … Man Natsu's not going to be happy".

Lucy looked at Naruto before grabbing his hand and starting to drag him off "Come on, Lets go see what this is all about" she said pulling him along.

'_I may as well, that's probably where Natsu's going to be anyway'_. "Okay, Okay, Stop pulling" but Lucy kept her grip on his hand, and well, he couldn't say it felt bad.

* * *

><p>"Ah man, I'm starving …" Natsu complained as he walked down a narrow street, he was finally revived from the train ride.<p>

"And we don't have any money …" Happy chimed in, he was also rather hungry. Natsu sighed "We should have asked Naruto for some money before he went off" he said sadly.

Then Natsu's face gained a serious expression and he asked "Say, Happy, This 'Salamander' is Igneel right?". Happy nodded as they continued to walk down the street answering "Yeah! I doubt a fire dragon would be anyone but Igneel, right?"

Natsu nodded seemingly reassured now that Happy agreed with him "Yeah that's right … though, Naruto didn't seem to think he would be here" he finished slightly down trodden.

Then up ahead of them they saw a group of girls and hearing them shout out "Salamander-sama" they turned to each other with grins both exclaiming at the same time "Salamander!".

Then they both started running towards the crowd.

* * *

><p>Lucy stood in the crowd of girls looking at Salamander a confused and surprised look on her face as she thought <em>'Why is my heart beating so fast, … What on earth has gotten into me?' <em>She watched on as Salamander lapped up the crowd's attention.

Naruto was stood a ways back not interested in the so called celebrity; he was standing back scanning the crowd for any sign of Natsu.

Then Salamander looked over in Lucy's direction, and she couldn't help but think excitedly _'He looked at me'_, her face almost went beat red and her thoughts went back to why she was acting like this. She put her hands over her heart which was still beating rapidly. _'Am I like this because he is a famous mage?' _She questioned herself.

She began to move forward, pushing her way through the crowd, Naruto though had spotted Natsu on the other side of the crowd and saw he had quickly barged his way in heading straight for the centre. He thought about stopping him, but it was two late anyway. He sighed feeling sorry for Natsu finding another dead end in his search, _'Ah well, at least this should be fun to watch'_.

Natsu forced his way through the crowd of screaming girls yelling out over them "Igneel!" he then stumbled out into the centre of the crowd, and froze staring at Salamander. Lucy, who had been distracted by Natsu's entrance and shouts, looked over to him and then suddenly, her heartbeat slowed and her blush faded, her thoughts cleared as if a spell had been broken.

Natsu's arms fell to his sides as he stared blandly at Salamander and in a deadpan tone he asked "Who the hell are you?" Salamander reacted as though he had just been punched, letting out and odd choking sound.

Naruto, who was still a ways off from the crowd, had his shoulders shaking in silent laughter, as he watched on at the scene.

Salamander seemed to recover quickly, and struck a flamboyant pose and in an almost arrogant tone said "If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?" When he struck his pose Lucy noticed the sunlight glint off of a ring on his hand, her eyes widened as she recognized it.

Salamander who had closed his eyes while he posed, opened them expecting to see Natsu staring at him in awe, he didn't though and looking around his eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped open as he saw Natsu already walking away, down one of the streets that branched off of the courtyard they were in. Natsu's shoulders were slumped sadly, Salamander exclaimed in surprise "He's already gone!"

Naruto was now bent over, trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing, it got harder when he saw some of the fangirls attack Natsu for being rude to their 'Salamander-sama'.

Salamander tried to calm the pissed off fangirls "Now, now … just leave it at that. It's not like he meant any harm by it" Instantly the girls stopped and began fawning over him again. Lucy narrowed her eyes as she watched.

Naruto finally lost the battle with his laughter as he watched Salamander try to give Natsu an autograph, and see him refuse it and once more the fangirls set upon him, and he was left twitching in a pile of trash.

Happy just watched it all happen and then said idly to Natsu's twitching body "I guess we got the wrong person".

By the time Natsu got up Salamander had left using a type of fire magic, as he stared Natsu suddenly asked again "Who the hell was that guy?"

Naruto started to head towards Natsu now that the crowd was dispersing, as he walked over he saw Lucy head toward Natsu as well. "What a scumbag" she said about Salamander.

"Thanks a lot" she added towards Natsu as she smiled at him.

"Hey Natsu!" Naruto spoke out as he walked over, he stuck a hand out and helped Natsu up when he grabbed it.

Lucy looked confusedly between the two of them "You two know each other?" Naruto grinned and nodded saying "Yep! Lucy meet Natsu, this is the friend I was going to meet up with".

Just then Happy let out a frustrated noise and Naruto looked a little sheepish "Oh, sorry and the blue cat is Happy" "Aye!"

* * *

><p>The group of four were now at a restaurant, Natsu and Happy were both overjoyed as they finally got something to eat and both ate ravenously, Naruto looked on amused at the both of them, far to used to their eating habits to care how they ate. Lucy though sweatdropped at them both.<p>

"You're really nice" Natsu said around mouthfuls of food, against Naruto's warnings she had agreed to buy Natsu and Happy lunch.

"Thanks, sure … Just take your time and …" she then went quiet, when they sat down she wondered why Naruto had cast some sort of spell on the table, she was surprised to find out that he was a mage, but from the way he waved off her questions she thought that he probably only knew a few spells, and then she was more curious as to why he cast the spell. When she asked his reply was "Trust me its better this way".

And now she could see why, she and Naruto were sitting opposite Natsu and Happy, and bits of food flew from where they were both eating only to be stopped from hitting them by the small barrier Naruto had cast.

Lucy sent Naruto a thankful look, and he nodded back smiling. Then she looked at the amount of food Happy and Natsu were eating and her thoughts got somewhat depressing _'… and there goes the 1,000 jewels I saved with my looks …'_.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu spoke as he remembered what she said after they met that weird guy, "Why did you thank me after that weirdo left?" once he was done asking the question though he went right back to eating.

"Jeeze, at least try to be polite Natsu" Naruto said, but by the looks of things he didn't seem that bothered by it, he had forgone getting something to eat saying he wasn't hungry and just ordered a drink.

Natsu let out a confused "huh?" as though he didn't understand how he wasn't being polite, Naruto just shook his head "Forget it, it doesn't matter". Natsu just shrugged and went back to eating.

Lucy smiled as she watched the two of them talk, but then remembered she had been asked a question, "Oh, the reason I thanked you Natsu, is because that Salamander guy was using a charm spell, a type of hypnosis spell. That kind of magic can make people become attracted to you, but it was banned years ago".

Naruto's eyes darkened when he heard about the charm spell, due to his years in the Tower of Heaven, Naruto despised anything that could take away someone's free will. _'Seems like there's something else I have to take care of here, So on top of checking out these disappearances for master Makarov, I have to find this guy, Kick his ass, take the charm and then take it back to the Master, as far as I know there's still a bounty on those things'_.

As Naruto came out of his thoughts, he realized that he had missed the rest of what Lucy said, only catching the end of it "But I'm totally going to join that guild".

He was surprised to see Natsu and Happy paying attention to what she was saying, Lucy continued on "I bet I could get a bunch of big jobs with them." As she finished she linked her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

Natsu seemed to be at a loss for words, Happy though did not have the same problem "You sure talk a lot" he stated. Lucy ignored the cat as she seemed to realize something. "Oh, Yeah …" she glanced at Naruto before continuing "Naruto said you guys were looking for something".

"Aye! Igneel!" Happy responded and then Natsu continued on "I'd heard that a Salamander had come to this town, so I thought we'd check it out, Naruto came along cause he had some stuff to so around here anyway." Naruto agreed when Lucy turned to look at him.

Her attention was drawn to Happy when he said "He didn't look like a Salamander though." Natsu nodded at Happy's deduction "Salamander's are fire dragons, so I really thought it would be Igneel." He stated matter of factly.

Lucy had opened her mouth to ask something, but was interrupted when Naruto grabbed her shoulder, "Don't, Just don't" was all he said, he then gave her shoulder a slight squeeze and let it go, Lucy blushed at the contact but decided to follow his advice this time.

"Anyway" she began after shaking off her thoughts of a person who looked like a fire dragon, "I have to get going, so take your time." And she then put some bills down on the table and stood up putting her bag over her shoulder. She then smiled at Naruto saying bye, he smiled back saying "Bye Lucy" he then looked at the table and grinned looking back at her "I guess I was lucky today, I met a pretty girl and she bought me lunch" He said chuckling.

Lucy blushed, but her smile widened at the compliment as she walked away with an extra sway in her hips.

As she reached the door one of the waitresses spoke up "Thank you, come again …" but cut herself off as she looked behind Lucy and her jaw dropped in shock. Curious Lucy looked over her shoulder and then froze.

On the floor between tables both Natsu and Happy were on their knees, their heads bowed to the floor. "Thank you very much" Natsu said loudly, Happy echo'ing "Very much". Lucy quickly looked to Naruto for help but found him laughing at the scene _'Traitor'_.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" she yelled at them, they remained bowed though, she calmed down a bit and said in a more normal tone "It's fine, okay? You save me back there, so we're even now 'kay?" she asked trying to reason with them. To the side Naruto's laughter continued.

Natsu and happy both sat up and turned to each other, "But we weren't trying to save you or anything …" and Happy agreed finishing Natsu's thought "Aye. No payment needed".

Then Natsu suddenly lit up and he slammed his fist into his open palm, smiling he went over to Lucy and then handed over the autograph Salamander gave him earlier. "You can have this!" he said happily. "Who'd want that!" She yelled at him angrily. And once more Naruto's laughter could be heard

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting in a park in Hargeon, when she had left Naruto, Natsu and Happy she had bought the latest issue of the weekly sorcerer, a magazine which reported on magic. She was sitting on a bench, and some birds were nearby eating bread which had been thrown by some of the other people there.<p>

"Oh my, Fairy Tail's caused trouble again?" She asked herself noticing an article, she read aloud for a bit "The Devon thieves gang wiped out along with 7 houses …" she then changed her position lying down on the bench and kicking her legs in the air, she laughed as she kept on reading commenting "Man they, really go overboard!".

She read on turning the pages, and then came upon pictures of a beautiful white haired woman, in different poses and different swimsuits. "Ooh a photospread of Mirajane!" she said happily as she continued flicking through the pictures, she wondered out loud "I wonder how exactly does someone join Fairy Tail? Is there an interview or something".

She turned another page in the magazine and then froze when she looked at it, as expected there was Mirajane but it was the other person in the photo that made her pause. In this photo Mirajane was pressed up against the side of a lightly blushing Naruto D. Uzumaki.

Lucy stared, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open at the picture, inspecting the photo she concluded that it was definitely Naruto, only instead of his usual clothes; he was wearing a pair of orange swim trunks.

Lucy quickly turned to the next page and again both Naruto and Mirajane were there, in a different pose, with Naruto lying down and Mirajane lying beside him, she seemed to be using his chest as a pillow, and it looked like Naruto was stroking a hand through her hair.

Another page and another picture, and again. On the third try though there was something different, when the photo was taken it looked like Naruto was hiding behind a tree and Mirajane was trying to pull him out by his arm. As she turned the page she could she could see why. In this picture the swimming trunks were gone, and in their place was speedo, that left very little to the imagination. Lucy turned beet red and as she looked at the picture and had to wipe some drool from her chin.

It seemed that Naruto had been in the water before this shot as his hair was wet and his body was glistening, even Mirajane in the photo seemed to be eyeing him hungrily. The next page there was a shot from the other side showing his back, the eye-catching part was a tribal phoenix design tattooed between his shoulders ( . ) but Lucy's eyes zero'ed in on the mark that was inside the circle made by the phoenix's wings, it was the Fairy Tail insignia.

It took a few minutes for her brain to work long enough to put it together but she eventually did, screaming mentally _'Naruto's a Fairy Tail mage!'_.

"Maybe he could help me join Fairy Tail?" she asked aloud, but she didn't know where he was, or even if he was still in town. She realized the she may have just missed her chance to join Fairy Tail.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" a voice asked from the bushes behind her. She jumped in fright and turned to look, she was incredibly surprised when she saw "S-Salamander?"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Natsu, Happy and Naruto were at a viewing area of the town where you could look at the harbour and the sea, Natsu was leaning with his back against the rail, Happy was sitting on the rail looking out at the sea, and Naruto was beside them, more thinking than taking in the view.<p>

Natsu let out a satisfied breath "What a meal!" he proclaimed happily, Happy let out an "Aye!" of agreement. Naruto turned to Natsu and asked "Natsu, since you're lead was a bust, do you want to head back to the guild now, or do you wanna stay and help me out with this thing the master wants me to check out?"

Natsu 'Hmm'ed' in thought "I suppose I'll stick around, it shouldn't take to long should it?"

"Nah, should be over pretty quick" Naruto responded, he just had to figure out what exactly was going on. From the information he had been able to gather after they're lunch all of the disappearances Makarov was talking about were young women and the disappearances first started around 5 days ago.

Naruto closed his eyes and let the sea breeze relax him as he thought, but his musings were quickly interrupted when Happy called out to him and Natsu, pointing toward the see "Oh yeah … isn't that the ship Salamander's party is at?". This reminded Naruto that was another thing he had to do, get that charm … He shook it off choosing to focus on one thing at a time.

'_Okay, a lot of young women disappearing, from that alone I would guess at slavers. So presuming I'm right, this is a port town the best place to keep something secret and somewhere they could make a quick getaway if they were found out would be a ship' _he paused in his thoughts as he overheard some girls speaking a little ways off from him, Natsu and Happy.

One part of their conversation stuck out to Naruto though, "Salamander?" "You don't know him? He's the famous Fairy Tail mage that came to town about five days ago".

Naruto's eye's widened as it all clicked, a guy pretending to be a famous Fairy Tail mage to get attention, using the charm spell on groups of young women and inviting them to private parties on his own ship. All that topped with the fact that the day he arrived was the day the disappearances started and it was too much to write off as a coincidence.

Natsu's eyes narrowed as he heard what the girls said "Fairy Tail?" an he then clenched his fist "Oi, Naruto …"

"Yeah I heard Natsu, and if I'm right this guy is also the reason the old man sent me here" Naruto stared at the boat Happy pointed out earlier with narrowed eye's, He motioned for Natsu and Happy to follow him as he started moving "Come on".

* * *

><p>Lucy was surrounded by sleeping women, which Salamander had used his sleep magic on, both him and his thugs were laughing as Salamander had just thrown away Lucy's gate keys and her last line of defense. They had also just told her that both she and the rest of the women on the ship were going to be sold as slaves at Bosco.<p>

'_What a horrible thing to do … so this … this is what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage?' _Lucy thought angrily _'Using magic for evil and tricking people …' _Tears began to leak from her eyes as she spoke the final part of her thoughts out loud "You're the worst kind of mage there is!".

And at that moment the ceiling came crashing down in a rain of broken wood and splinters but when the debris cleared, Natsu could be seen his face serious, his body crouched down from the landing.

Lucy wiped her eyes and cried out happily "Natsu!" Natsu remained still for a few moments before suddenly turning, holding a hand to his mouth and looking like he was going to puke "As I thought, it's no use …" he said weakly.

Then there was a thump above them and another person dropped through the hole, though the others in the room didn't Lucy recognized him immediately.

"Man Natsu, sometimes you're just useless" Naruto said amusedly without any spite, looking at Natsu's sickly form. A weak "Shut up" was the response which only made Naruto chuckle.

"Naruto!" Lucy half yelled, he turned surprised and then looked at Lucy in confusion "Lucy…-" he was cut off though by Happy who had wings coming from his back and was floating above the hole in the roof "Lucy what are you doing here?".

Ignoring Naruto's grumbles about being cut off by a cat, Lucy answered the question "I was tricked; he said he would help me get into Fairy Tail". At this point all of the thugs and Salamander were staring at Happy in shock and then Lucy asked what they were thinking "Wait, Since when did you have wings!"

"Leave that for later" the cat said as it suddenly flew into the room and wrapped his tail around Lucy, and then started flying off with her, with a cry of "Run, Away!"

Salamander quickly turned to his group of thugs, shouting "After her! There'll be trouble if the council gets wind of this!" And the goons started to move but where stopped when they heard a dark laugh. They turned to see Naruto blocking the door leading to the deck. He gave a feral grin and said in a low voice "What makes you think I'm going to let you?"

Then he suddenly blurred and was nothing more than a streak of white and blonde as he charged the thugs and started delivering vicious kicks that sent them flying all over the room.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Happy what about Natsu and Naruto?" Lucy asked as they flew off "I can only carry one person, anyway it's fine even if Natsu can't do anything Naruto will take care of it" Happy stated firmly.<p>

Lucy though didn't seem to be listening and carried on "Stop Happy, we have to help those other girls and Natsu and Naruto".

"Listen Lucy-" "What" she snapped at him, then there was a sudden popping sound and then Happy stated the obvious "My transformation ran out" and sure enough his wings had disappeared, and with a cry of "You damned cat!" and "Aye!" they both plummeted into the water.

As they hit the water Lucy immediately started to swim looking around for that glint of light that would show her where her keys were, Happy on the other hand impossibly kept falling through the water quickly before smacking into a rock.

'_There they are' _Lucy thought in both relief and triumph as she saw her key's hanging on a rock, she quickly swam over to them and grabbed them, and then headed back to the surface, while Happy floated up his eye's swirls.

Lucy took a deep breath as she surfaced, after a moment to catch her breath, she announced "Here I go! Gate of the water bearer, I open thee!" And then she put the key into the water and called her spirits name "Aquarius!"

In a flash of light Aquarius appeared, Aquarius was a mermaid-like Celestial Spirit. She had a long blue tail, large breasts and she wore a revealing bikini top. She had two gold armlets and she wore a jewel circlet. She carried an urn with her. Suddenly Happy seemed to come to life and he started drooling "A fish!" he exclaimed, "Um, no" Lucy said quickly trying to correct him.

"Wow" Happy let out as he stared as Aquarius, Lucy took pride in her magic and hearing Happy say anything even 'wow' made her happy she had impressed him. She then went on to explain her magic to Happy who continued to stare at Aquarius.

Finished explaining Lucy pointed towards the ship and said "Aquarius, use your power and sweep that ship up onto the shore!"

"Tch!"

Lucy immediately turned back angrily, a tick mark above her eye, "Did you really just say 'Tch' to me" she shouted, Happy agreed with her "You really shouldn't complain like that" he said to Aquarius.

"What an annoying girl you are." Aquarius stated in a bored tone as she looked away from the two of them. Water suddenly started to rise up around Aquarius; she looked at Lucy with one eye "Let me tell you something. The next time you drop my key-" her eye narrowed as she glared at Lucy "I'll kill you".

The glare made Lucy and Happy cave in and start apologizing, both stuttering out "S-Sorry".

Then the water that was rising around Aquarius was suddenly sucked into the urn she carried, and with a yell, Aquarius swung the urn, creating a giant wave which picked up the ship and forcefully moved it back towards the shore.

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing amongst the unconscious bodies of Salamanders thugs who were strewn about the room, only Salamander himself and a few of the goons were left, as they had taken to cowering in a corner as Naruto demolished the rest of the men.<p>

"Seems like you guys are the only ones left" he commented beginning to move toward the cowering group, but before he could get close the ship suddenly gave a huge lurch, before it began tumbling, due to Aquarius's wave attack.

Everyone in the room were thrown about, and those who were conscious were screaming, suddenly Natsu brought both hands to his mouth and began turning rather green.

The ship lurched again and Natsu was sent flying towards Naruto, and Naruto seeing how Natsu looked began yelling at him "Natsu! Don't point towards me, point towards him, towards him!" and Naruto gestured wildly at Salamander.

* * *

><p>Both Lucy and Happy were getting swept up in Aquarius's attack as well, Lucy screaming at Aquarius "Don't sweep me away too!", Happy was too dizzy to make any comments.<p>

The wave crashed against Hargeon's harbor, doing remarkably little damage for its size.

Lucy and Happy had gotten washed up at the shore near the harbor, they were both soaked but unharmed, the ship had also hit the shore and was lying on its side.

"What were you thinking?" Lucy began angrily, glaring at Aquarius who had joined them at the shore. "You think it's fine to sweep me up, too!" her voice started to get louder and she was about to launch into a rant, but Aquarius interrupted her calmly as though nothing had happened, "Alas, I failed".

She continued on "I ended up sweeping the ship away as well." Her voice was level but some disappointment could be seen on her face.

Lucy shocked, shouted in Surprise "You were aiming for me!" and her glare at Aquarius doubled, but she didn't seem bothered in the least, with her eye's closed Aquarius turned away from Lucy and Happy informing Lucy "Do not call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend" and then with a smug look over her shoulder she repeated "With my _boyfriend_" emphasizing the last word.

"Don't rub it in!" Lucy yelled at Aquarius as she disappeared back to the spirit world.

Happy who felt confident enough to join the conversation, now that Aquarius had left chimed in "Hey, Lucy! Maybe I shouldn't have apologized back then?" Lucy face palmed, depressed by Aquarius's parting shot and Happy's obliviousness, she muttered "This cat's so oblivious I don't even know where to start …"

Back with the ship, curious townspeople of Hargeon had started to gather around the beached ship, wondering what was going on.

"Dammit what the …" Salamander started but trailed off when he noticed a figure beginning to stand on the side of the ship.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed out to him, Happy clinging to her shoulder, she then looked surprised as he stood up without a scratch.

Then there was a flicker beside Natsu and Naruto seemed to appear out of nowhere standing beside Natsu, he also looked completely fine.

Natsu spoke up gathering everyone's attention, he was speaking to Salamander who had surrounded himself with the few of his goons that Naruto hadn't taken care of. "You, are a Fairy Tail mage?"

"And what's it to you?" Salamander shouted back quickly, nervously looking between Natsu and Naruto, more wary of Naruto after watching him pick apart all of his men with ease.

"Get 'im boy's!" Salamander ordered, the men were hesitant at first, they to had seen what Naruto had done, but eventually they charged at the two of them.

"Take a good look at this face." Natsu said seriously, unworried by the men now charging towards him, he grabbed his jacket with one hand and then pulled it off letting it float away.

Naruto smirked a bit at Natsu's dramatics but played along he tapped his chest with a finger and the area he tapped lit up with light blue flames (like Marco's in One Piece) they covered a small part of his chest.

The thugs charged at Natsu first thinking he was the weaker one, Lucy screamed his name but Happy reassured her "Don't worry, I should have told you sooner, but Natsu is a mage as well as Naruto". Happy then took out a fish from his backpack and got comfortable to watch the show.

With one punch Natsu knocked the three guy's who charged at him to the side, he then tilted his body to the side showing clearly the Fairy Tail insignia on his right shoulder, the flames on Naruto's chest gradually disappeared showing another Fairy Tail insignia which was directly opposite the one on his back.

Then both Natsu and Naruto took a step forward, looking down at the group below Natsu declared "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I ain't ever seen you before!"

Salamander let out a 'Gah!' at being caught in his lie, while Lucy exclaimed in surprise "He's in Fairy Tail too?"

One of the remaining group of Salamanders men let out a nervous shout "Th-Those marks!" he suddenly began to sweat "T-They're the real deal Bora-san." He shouted towards Salamander. Who quickly turned toward him and yelled with wide eye's "Idiot! Don't call me that name!"

"Bora …" Naruto spoke up for the first time since the ship crashed, "Bora the Prominence, A mage who was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild a few years ago" Naruto announced and the newly named Bora froze in shock at being recognized.

Natsu began walking forward saying "I don't care whether you're a good guy or a bad guy, … But I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!" he finished seriously, glaring at Bora.

Naruto stayed where he was happy to let Natsu take care of it, Bora yelled at Natsu "And what do you plan to do about it boy!" he then spread his arms and called out his spell "Prominence Typhoon!" A stream of swirling purple fire shot towards Natsu.

Naruto snorted at the attack, he didn't even bother to dodge, Natsu likewise remained where he was, the attack hit and caused an explosion, Lucy worried called out Naruto's and Natsu's names, she moved to go to them but she was blocked by Happy, who stared on unconcerned.

The only sound heard for a few seconds was the crackling of the flames, and the screams of the women on the ship, who had by now woken up and were running away.

"Hmph, I guess they weren't any trouble in the end" Bora said looking at the flames, he turned to walk away, but froze when he heard a voice say loudly "Gross!" turning quickly around he saw two silhouettes in the fire, the closer one being Natsu who had spoken, he seemed to be using his hand to gather the fire to his mouth.

"Are you really a fire mage?" Natsu asked, then the other silhouette chuckled "Heh, you should be asking if he's really a mage at all, that attack was pathetic". Naruto said to Natsu, Natsu 'hmm'ed' in agreement nodding his head.

As Naruto came into view you could see some blue flames swirling around him but otherwise just as with Natsu he was fine, not even his clothes were singed.

"I can't believe how horrible this fire tastes!" Natsu voiced his thoughts, all of the people watching bar Naruto and Happy stared in shocked amazement as Natsu sucked up and ate all the fire. Their forms now perfectly clear Natsu turned toward Naruto "Hey Naruto, can I have some of your fire, to wash this taste out of my mouth" he asked ignoring the others who were still frozen in shock.

Naruto chuckled again and held his hand out and the flames around him condensed into a fist sized fire ball in his hand, he lobbed it at Natsu, who quickly grabbed it and ate it, he let out a satisfied breath afterwards "Ahh, Naruto your fire is some of the best" he commented.

Natsu turned back to Bora and the rest who were coming out of their shock, he smirked at their looks "Thanks for the meal." Stuttering madly one f the men yelled "W-w-w-w-what the heck are they?"

Happy started to explain, with a strange look on his face and his eye's seemed to white out, "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu, and Naruto … Naruto is practically untouchable".

"I've never seen magic like that" Lucy said, staring at Natsu and Naruto.

Natsu continued his walk, towards Bora commenting "Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" he slammed his fists together, and his pupils lengthened to slits "Here I go!" he then yelled out "_**Karyū no Hōkō!**__"_ and he reared his head back sucking in a deep breath, then using his hands as a funnel Natsu breathed out a long stream of fire at Bora and his remaining men, which became a large fireball, when it hit there was a large explosion, that could be seen for miles.

The wind made by the explosion made Lucy close her eye's and brace herself so she wasn't blown away, when the smoke cleared she was able to see that Natsu's attack had gotten all of the remaining thugs, they were strewn about unconscious and covered in burns.

Bora had escaped most of the attack by using his fire to lift him out of the way. One of the men who was still conscious suddenly spoke "B-Bora-san, I-I've seen that guy before, Pink hair, and a scarf that looks like scales, it's him, he's the real …" The man blacked out but Lucy finished for him "He's Salamander!" she gasped in surprise.

Naruto chose to just watch for now, he saw no reason to interfere as Natsu could handle it, plus if he did Natsu might get pissed that he interrupted his fight.

Natsu held his arms out, and suddenly fire surrounded his forearms coating his fists "Remember this well … This is what a real Fairy Tail mage is!" he proclaimed loudly, before sprinting towards Bora.

Bora screamed and made the magic holding him in the air back away and started shooting small fireballs at Natsu. Natsu though just charged straight through, and with a roar he released a burst of fire from his feet, which shot him up in the air straight at Bora.

Reaching Bora, Natsu flipped around him and swung a kick, which hit him soundly on the cheek and sent Bora rocketing away, and straight at Naruto, Natsu smirked from where he was, glad he had aimed correctly.

Naruto also smirked as he saw Bora flying towards him; he knew what was going on. Naruto rarely ever had to resort to his powers while he was on a job; he mostly took care of everything with his other skills.

So fairly often on jobs and such that Naruto took with other mages of the guild, they tried to get him to go all out, to them that meant getting him to use his phoenix powers, but what none of Fairy Tail knew was that Naruto had 4 stages that he fought at, the first was the Rokushiki combined with his speed and martial arts, this was what he used most of the time, on tougher opponents he went on to the second stage where he used his phoenix flames and phoenix form as well as everything in the first stage.

Most of Fairy Tail thought that was it, but they didn't know about the further stages, on the third stage he began using his Haki abilities, there were very few fights where he had been forced to use his Haki, but he had been forced to a couple of times.

And then after his Haki there was another stage, which was actually his magic, over the years he had found that none of his abilities so far actually used any of his magic energy, sure he could use his magic to increase his abilities but he didn't use any type of specific magic.

When he had learned this he quickly set out to learn some form of magic to augment his abilities, after all thanks to his parents he had a very large amount of magical energy and he felt it would be a waste to not learn how to use it. But then the problem became what to learn, eventually after a long time researching Naruto discovered a magic he wanted to learn, and so he did. But the magic he learnt came with a very large price, so it was his last resort as after he used it he was guaranteed to be exhausted. His magic was his trump card only to be used to finish a fight, that was his final stage and one he hadn't had to use yet.

The majority of Fairy Tail thought that his Phoenix powers were his magic and he saw no reason to correct them, though he knew a few of them had probably noticed that whenever he used his power his magic levels didn't change.

But right now Naruto felt that Natsu was trying to get him to show his powers, he grinned suddenly _'Ah what the hell, it'll feel good to stretch my wings anyway'_.

As Bora came close enough, Naruto let loose a fast snap kick to Bora's chin sending him almost straight up in the air, and then he started to transform, his arms were suddenly coated in his blue fire, in the fire his arms seemed to fade away as the flames grew stronger, until instead of arms, now in their place were two huge wings that seemed to be made of blue fire.

Naruto then crouched down, before shooting upwards, leaving cracks in the ground where he jumped up. His wings left a trail of fire behind him as he shot upwards; he quickly overtook Bora and continued flying up. When he thought he was high enough, he stopped and started using his wings to hover in place, and he waited for Bora to get close.

When Bora was close enough, he threw himself into a quick flip to gain momentum, before slamming a kick into Bora's chest, he coughed as the breath was forced from his lungs, and he was once more sent flying through the air, this time back towards Natsu.

Natsu grinned widely seeing Naruto transform, contrary to what Naruto thought Natsu didn't just want Naruto to use his powers, as he said before he wanted Bora to always remember the power of a Fairy Tail mage, he wanted to burn it into his memory. Having Naruto get a few hits in just helped prove the point and drill it home.

Natsu once more blasted himself into the air to meet Bora and another body rocking kick, crashed into Bora this time sending him straight at the town.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked at Natsu and Naruto in amazed awe, she spoke her thoughts out loud as she watched Natsu fight with Bora "Natsu, he eats fire, breathes and punches with fire? And Naruto …" she switched from watching the fight going on, her gaze going to the still hovering form of Naruto, who was watching the fight from his vantage point in the air "He can transform his arms into wings of fire and fly?"<p>

"Is this really magic?" she asked herself.

She was startled when Happy answered having forgotten that he was there for a moment, "Natsu … A dragons lungs to breathe fire, A dragons scales to dissolve fire, A dragons claws to be enveloped in fire, it's a magic that transforms your own body parts into that of a dragon's. An ancient magic."

Then Happy looked away from Natsu and at Naruto "Naruto, his is something similar, a magic that allows him to turn his body parts into a phoenix's" Happy continued ignoring Lucy's gasped 'A Phoenix?' "He can even transform fully into a phoenix, but I've only seen it once".

Lucy stared wide eyed as Happy continued "We don't know much else about Naruto's magic, even he doesn't know much about it … or so he says anyway".

"Natsu's magic though was originally made to deal with dragons." They watched as Natsu continued to dominate his fight and Bora became more and more desperate, he let loose an attack that cut through the city causing a lot of damage, but Natsu was still fine.

"Its dragon slayer magic, Igneel taught it to Natsu." Happy finished his explanation there, while Lucy still stared in awe at the two Fairy Tail mages.

* * *

><p>"Damn you!" Bora cried out making a fire ball as big as his body and hurling it towards Natsu, Natsu grabbed it with both hands, the force sending him skidding back a few feet, before he once more sucked in all the fire and ate it.<p>

"I'm getting a pretty good meal here" Natsu said with a smirk, using the back of his hand he wiped his mouth before speaking again "Listen up, bastard; I'm gonna burn you to a smoldering crisp!" As he finished a feral grin crossed his face.

"Take this" and once again he released fire from his feet to shoot towards Bora and he drew his hand back, as he did his fist was coated in flames, he then threw his fist forward with a cry of "_**Karyū no Tekken**_" His flaming fist crashed into Bora's face, the force of the blow sending Bora through rows of houses and making sure he was down for the count.

* * *

><p>Naruto was impressed with Natsu, even over the last couple of months, his power and skill had grown a great amount, as he saw the final punch Naruto started to move, his image flickered again before disappearing, as he sped off to where Bora had landed.<p>

When he got to Bora's unconscious body, he landed on the ground transforming his arms back, as he looked at Bora's unconscious and burned body he smirked, he couldn't help but think the guy got what he deserved.

Moving over he grabbed the charm ring from Bora's hand, staring at it for a moment he then clenched his fist, rather pleased when he heard a loud crack, he put the now broken charm in his pocket.

He could already hear the heavy armored footsteps heading his way, so he left Bora where he was and rushed off back to the others.

He found them, sprinting away from the military, once more his image wavered and he appeared right beside Natsu and Lucy. Natsu took his sudden appearance in stride, Lucy though screamed in shock.

"Overdid it again, eh Natsu?" Naruto asked with a smirk, as he looked around seeing the damage Natsu's fight with Bora had caused, Happy smiled and 'Aye'ed' in agreement. "Shut up and keep running" was Natsu's response, Naruto laughed before looking over to Happy "You take Natsu, I'll take Lucy?" he questioned the cat.

"Aye!"

And just like that Naruto hopped up, and his arms once again transforming into wings of blue flame, but this time his legs also transformed into bird like talons, moving over he grabbed Lucy's shoulders with his talon's, Lucy was scared at first but was surprised when they gripped her gently but firmly. Happy grabbed Natsu and then they both took off into the night sky.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy suddenly yelled as their pursuers now stopped and stared as they flew off, "Why are you taking me with you?" she asked. Naruto looked down at her and tilted his head to the side confusedly "Well you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" Naruto smiled when he saw her first shocked, then happy expression.

"Just stick with us" Natsu said looking over at her grinning, he was much more relaxed now that they had gotten away from the military. At hearing them say they would help her get into Fairy Tail, Lucy looked between the two, three counting Happy, Fairy Tail mages with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Onward to Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled pointing in what was most likely a random direction. Naruto, Lucy and Happy all chorused together "Aye!", and then suddenly Lucy noticed something "Wait, everyone can see up my dress!"

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it for the first chapter, honestly I'm not too sure how good this one is as when I read over it I was hung-over, and I can't really be bothered to read over it again. So anywho til next time.<p> 


End file.
